All she wants for Christmas
by Gradie
Summary: A torturous shopping excursion with her girlfriend takes a sexy turn.


**A/N: Set after they move in together, but before all the Africa nonsense. Seriously, there is nothing redeeming about this story - just a bit of light-hearted smut. If you're looking for plot, look elsewhere. :-)**

**

* * *

**

What the hell had she been thinking? She normally liked shopping, loved it even, under the right conditions. But the mall the week before Christmas? She'd have said it never would have happened, but the figure currently in front of her admiring the display of pillow animals had a certain knack for getting her to do things that were out of character.

"Aren't they adorable? I bet the younger kids on the floor would get a real kick out of them," Arizona said with a wistful sigh, rubbing one against her cheek.

"They're pillows with faces," Callie stated patiently, "And stunted little arms and legs. That's actually kinda creepy." The look the blonde shot her was enough to quell any further disagreement, "Or yeah, the kids would really like them. Want to get some?"

"I wish I could," Arizona said, reluctantly setting the pillow animal back in the bin with the rest, "It's not really appropriate for me to give gifts to patients, even though they _are_ the tiny humans and it _is _Christmas."

Callie nodded to seem understanding, all the while making a mental note to order a donation of pillow animals to be shipped to the peds ward. While it may be a conflict of interest for her girlfriend, it wouldn't be for an anonymous donor. She shifted the heavy bags from one hand to the other, cursing Arizona's decision to buy a scented lotion for what seemed like every female nurse and doctor at the hospital. "Are we almost done? We could go back to the apartment, make dinner, and watch a movie."

"Not yet Calliope, I still need a few things."

Muttering in Spanish, Callie followed the blonde out of the store, her eyes cast downward as she focused on carrying her load of bags without bumping into anyone.

"Ohh, I need to run in here quickly," Arizona said, disappearing into the next shop.

Bemused, Callie followed her inside before realizing where they were. When she glimpsed the pink carpet under her feet her head jerked up sharply. Her eyes immediately found her girlfriend, rifling through a table display of panties. She swallowed and glanced around swiftly, suddenly feeling conspicuous. She had been in this shop many times both before and after she discovered her attraction to women, but it suddenly felt very different as she watched her girlfriend shop for undergarments. "Yes," she affirmed as she came up behind Arizona.

"Really? You're sure they're not too… silly?" the blonde questioned, holding the panties up for Callie's perusal.

The Latina bit down on the corner of her lower lip as she took a closer look at the skimpy yellow cotton panties. They featured a faint pattern of different colored hearts and a small yellow cotton ruffle on the seams. On any other adult, they would almost certainly look ridiculous, and yet… "Please?" she offered in reply, shooting Arizona a smoldering look.

"Hmm," Arizona equivocated, picking up on the dark-haired woman's mood. "How about we compromise. I let you pick out my…clothing for this evening, and you let me pick out yours."

Callie's grin deepened at the hint of challenge in Arizona's voice. "Deal." She eyed the blonde's body as if she could already see her in nothing but lingerie. "Now hand over the panties." She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as the blonde lightly tossed the panties at her and vanished around another display.

She barely heard the light words tossed back at her, "Meet you outside Calliope."

* * *

Callie was ready with the apartment key even before the elevator doors opened. The rest of the shopping trip had been thankfully brief, but the teasing touches and lingering glances had made it seem to take an eternity. She wanted nothing more than to help her girlfriend out of her lingerie, but that would require patience enough to let the blonde change clothes in the first place. She was seriously questioning whether tonight was the night for the 'apparel' exchange or not as she ushered Arizona through the open door. She turned the lock as the door swung shut, already stripping off her leather jacket. Tossing it over the couch, she stalked purposefully toward Arizona.

"Oh no, we had a deal," the blonde teased, easily interpreting the lust in the other woman's eyes. "I'll take the bathroom, you can have the bedroom." She held out a small pink bag, her other hand extended expectantly.

Eyes narrowed, Callie allowed the exchange of the bags, leaving the rest of the shopping in the middle of the living room floor as she followed Arizona through to their room. She muttered to herself as she quickly stripped, tossing all of her clothes into the hamper before dumping the contents of Arizona's bag onto their bed.

"Umm, baby?" she called as she shuffled through the tissue paper. "Did you forget something?"

"I don't think so," answered Arizona softly, standing in the doorway. Callie forgot to breathe. Backlit by the bathroom light, her soft blonde curls loose around her shoulders, Arizona looked sweet and innocent and alluring all at once. The ruffled yellow panties were concealed by a silky pale blue chemise that reached to mid-thigh.

"I-" Callie swallowed, aware in some small part of her brain that she was staring mindlessly and probably looked like she was going to drool.

"You?" Arizona teased, her darkening gaze sweeping the Latina's tanned body. "Yes, that's exactly the look I was going for," she said, her eyes fixating on the taller woman's bare breasts for a long moment before she could drag her eyes away to take in the beauty of the sheer purple panties that barely covered the essentials.

With a quick shake of her head, Callie regained the ability to speak. "You little perv you," she replied, gesturing to herself. "I guess it's not a huge surprise at this point."

Arizona's smile created impossibly deep dimples, "Am I that predictable?" she pouted.

"I don't mind," Callie replied, sauntering around the bed toward the blonde. "Especially when I can predict that you're already wet and ready for me," she whispered as she reached her girlfriend, sliding a hand around her hip. She pulled Arizona against her, inhaling sharply at the feel of the smaller body pressed against hers, the thin silky top the only thing keeping her from feeling Arizona's breasts against her own. "Am I right?"

Arizona lifted herself onto her tiptoes, her breath short and hot against Callie's ear, "Find out for yourself."

Callie groaned, twisting her head so that her lips could taste the soft skin of Arizona's neck as she slide her free hand up the blonde's thigh, skirting easily under the blue material. She scraped her teeth against a sensitive spot, her own nipples tightening at the moan she elicited from Arizona. Her fingers lightly traced their way up a silky smooth thigh, increasing the pressure until she felt Arizona shift her stance, spreading her legs slightly. Callie lifted her hand, cupping Arizona's center. She massaged lightly, groaning at the wetness that was obvious even through the other woman's panties. She lifted her head, her lips capturing Arizona's as she drew her in for a heated kiss, all the while rubbing the other woman through the thin cotton barrier.

"You feel ready," Callie said, her voice impossibly low and gravelly.

Arizona groaned, her lips trying to reach Callie's again, her body undulating against the almost-naked woman. "Please," she panted.

"We don't need this anymore." Callie pulled back enough to tug the chemise over Arizona's head, carelessly tossing it into the corner. She stopped Arizona with the hand not cupping her heat when the blonde tried to help by removing her panties. "These stay."

Arizona shivered, her need only intensifying at the look in those impossibly dark eyes as her lover pushed her back onto the bed. She fell willingly, helplessly aroused. "I need you," she said, shameless in her desire. She bucked her hips as the Latina straddled her, her skin burning as Callie cupped her breast. The heat radiating from her chest to her core intensified as Callie dipped her head, warm lips caressing her other nipple. She buried her hands in dark curls, tugging slightly in her impatience. Callie rewarded her by suckling harder, drawing more of Arizona's breast into her mouth. "Calliope," Arizona moaned, her head thrashing from side to side. "More!"

Callie ground her hips into Arizona, her own clit throbbing at the wetness and heat rubbing against her through their respective underwear. The sound of her name on the blonde's lips was all it took. She drew back, placing one final loving kiss on Arizona's breast before quickly sliding down between her lover's thighs. She chanced a quick look up Arizona's taunt body, her eyes glittering with a feral pride and other, softer emotions at the need written clearly on the smaller woman's face. She pushed the scanty material of the yellow panties to the side, her tongue probing lightly against Arizona's center, the wet and swollen outer lips easily parting. She moaned in approval as her tongue slipped easily into the blonde's wet core, the taste of her arousal overwhelming her senses. She stroked her tongue firmly through the wet folds, swirling back and forth from Arizona's opening to her clit, skating around the sensitive bundle of nerves. She felt tense fingers scraping through her hair and willingly allowed her mouth to be pushed further into Arizona. Deciding the blonde couldn't take much more teasing, she allowed her tongue to press against Arizona's clit, stroking it repeatedly before drawing it into her warm mouth and suckling.

Arizona's hips were rocking continuously, one hand buried in Callie's hair while the other roamed desperately, helplessly over her own breasts. She cried out, her voice breaking in sweet agony as the dark-haired woman finally settled over her clit. Her body jerking more urgently, she moaned continuously, the needy sounds broken only by a sharp cry when she felt two long, slender fingers pressing into her, filling her.

Moaning herself, Callie swirled her tongue around and around the little nub as she sucked on it gently, stiffening the tip to flick it in just the way that always drove her girlfriend insane. She lifted her free hand to Arizona's right thigh, trying to pin the flailing woman to the bed as she curled the fingers on her other hand, flicking them deep inside the blonde.

She felt her own panties flood as Arizona dove headfirst into her orgasm, crying out sharply as her walls tightened around Callie's fingers, drenching them even further as she came. Callie continued to suckle even as she slowed the thrusts of her fingers, enjoying every sensitized jerk of the blonde's body. When she finally drew back, she had to smile. Legs askew, still clutching her left breast, Arizona's eyes were firmly closed. Her breath was still coming in pants, her enticing chest pumping up and down vigorously.

Callie slid from between her thighs and crawled up to lay beside her. Without opening her eyes, Arizona shifted into her, throwing an arm and a leg across her body to draw her into an embrace.

Long moments passed in silence, Callie lightly trailing a finger over the bumps and dips of Arizona's spine.

"Calliope?"

Callie grinned at the still breathless tone, "Yeah baby?"

"I think I liked the ruffled panties."

* * *

**A/N: Yes... well. I figured why not - the Grey's deprivation got to me. Let me know what you think?**


End file.
